elsocfandomcom-20200213-history
Elsoc Website
This page is for documenting and planning the current and future direction of Elsoc's presence on the web. Comments and suggestions are welcome. What We Want * A main news page/blog * Several other static pages * A fully-featured forum (what to do about accounts/login?) * Photo gallery * Merchandise browsing (possibly store in future?) * Wiki, or at least similar functionality for collaborative editing. Would be helpful to use the same login. Current Web Presence * Squarespace hosting. Easy, but limited and expensive * free MediaWiki hosting by Wikia - Fully featured but not integrated with rest of site, also obnoxious ads. * Very basic forum plugin - no login required is a plus Hosting Options I personally would prefer an Australian hosting company, there would be much better latencies, and easier access to support. We need at a minimum PHP and MySQL available. We would prefer to be available PHP 5, CPanel interface, Perl, PostgreSQL. Maybe Ruby on Rails or Python/Django being available would be nice. So would SSH/SFTP access. I got a lot of these from whirlpool.net.au forum threads. Continue with Squarespace Expensive. DIY with an old computer in the Elsoc Office I was dismissive at first but this is a possibility. But it is going to be a shitload of work to install linux (or pirate copy of windows server), install and set up Apache, PHP, mod PHP, and MySQL, set up the firewall, organise external port 80 access and a static IP from the school...then you have to keep everything up to date, worry about security vulnerabilities... Yahoo Small Business Hosting Apparently, $9.95 a month with Apache PHP and MySQL, and unlimited bandwidth. Jumba http://www.jumba.com.au/hosting/business Comes with CPanel, PHP 5, Perl CGI-bin, MySQL, PostGreSQL, standard email stuff. Free $50 google adwords voucher. Also has a buy 12 months/get 12 months free deal going. $9.95/month: 1GB data, 10GB bandwidth $19.95/month: 2GB data, 25GB bandwidth Net Logistics http://www.netlogistics.com.au/shared/velocity/velocityone.php $20/month, 1.5GB storage, 30GB bandwidth, unlimited bunch of stuff, CPanel, PHP 5, MySQL, pre-installed software packages, Perl, Python, Ruby on Rails, Java sever pages, C/C++ (!), free SSL certificate is nifty. Hightek http://www.hightekhosting.com.au/hosting/au_cpanel_shared.php I don't like their website. Comes with standard PHP/MySQL. $6.95/month: 1GB data, 3GB bandwidth. $14.95/month: 3GB data, 5GB bandwidth. COVE http://cove.com.au/hosting/soho/mel/ Big boobed woman advertising on the front page, +1. Standard features. $4.95/month: 2GB data, 25GB bandwidth $9.95/month: 5GB data, 50GB bandwidth Technology Options I looked into Drupal, seems too complicated, I'm thinking WordPress is the way to go. --Middlerun 05:40, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Wordpress Website. Probably the easiest to set up and use. Started as a blogging platform but has become more extensible and flexible to the point it has a full-blown e-commerce store plugin. Would be fine for articles and photos. For forum, there are cheesy forum plugins, as well as some hacky integration with phpBB, but the best bet seems to be bbpress. Drupal Website. Seems to be the biggest, most flexible, and most fully-featured CMS. Downside is its complexity. Seems like it would take a bit of effort to set up. phpBB Website Pretty much the standard web forum software. Zenphoto Website Photo gallery software that looks interesting. Integrates with Wordpress.